The Dark
by AllE K
Summary: Allen is recouperating from an injury in what is thought to be a safe town. However, some strange phenomena have begun happening recently. With all help locked outside the gates, it may be the best Allen can do just to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. My first D.Grayman fic. It shall be quite a story. So, please R&R. If you say that I imply any pairings in this story(not so much this one, but in chapters to come)…….I will find your house, and pour hot tea all over your computer. I have a large supply of hot tea right now. Along with some pumpkin pie, which I sadly cannot share with this one friend of mine (kudos, Carimailskittles. I do the caps wrong. Oh well.) I can't share it with her unless she dies of my infecting randomness. Which I seem unable to put into my stories  Darn. I can't be funny like the Ed's Balomi writer. Anyway, I would dedicate this story to my friend Wreakhavoc, but she doesn't know this series, and that is kinda useless. Dedications are coming, so do not fear! Enjoy the first chapter. And **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** I luvs U all.

All credit for this series goes to the animation studio (I dunno) and the original manga-ka; Hoshino Katsura

**The Dark**

**Chapter One**

_Were you ever afraid of the dark?_

Allen strode down the crowded street as the beginning of a rainstorm dripped polka dot patterns of the gray pavement. The rush of people trying to get indoors scared flurries of wild autumn leaves into a mad dance around the feet of pedestrians. With a small sigh, Allen pulled up the hood on his exorcist jacket, running his hand through his starlight colored hair. No one was waiting for him at the lonely Inn.

_When you were a small child…what did you fear?_

Rinali stared at the lowering sky, hoping the heavens wouldn't open up just yet. It looked to be a bad one, and she wanted to get into town as soon as possible. If the city gate guards would just let her in…..

_Did you hear the things outside your door at night?_

With a small splash, Allen stepped into the street, the ever present puddles a token of many days' rain. If he could choose any moment in time…….that could last forever…….when would it be?

_Did you see the shadows that were cast by nothing?_

"What a dangerous game we play, don't you think? You can never guess who you might see walk out to dispatch some small fry one day, and then come back dead the next."

"Well, that's why I try to keep on good terms with everybody. Heh. But, you know, no matter how hard I try, it seems impossible with you, Kanda."

"Damn right. It's gonna stay that way. No stuffed up rookie who thinks he has the right to be all high and mighty because he is a parasite type will ever be on good terms with me."

"Man, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"No….."

_Did you watch the fickle ripples on the pond? _

"_Ha ha. People are funny, and great comedians too. But, if you can answer a riddle, I won't laugh at you. Here it is-"_

"_The one who made it didn't want it."_

"Oh. It's hopeless. The rain will come before I can get into town." Rinali plopped down on the ground next to her travel bag. "WHY won't you let me in?!?!"

"Sorry, miss. No can do. There's been some strange stuff happ'nen 'round these parts. The gate is closed past four O' clock."

"But, my information said that this town was really safe! What is going on?" Rinali glared frustration up at the gate keeper.

"Well….I ain't supposed to tell anybody…."

"_The one who bought it didn't need it."_

It's raining on me. Somehow, it isn't so bad. I feel this way all the time. Foul and damp. It always feels this way. How many people have been killed….because I didn't do my job right? If I try to count….all I know is the ones that I've seen. It doesn't work for me. Well. Get to the Inn, get dry. Do your job the best you can. Exorcist.

"_The one..."_

Rinali gazed at the gate guard in horror. Allen was in that town. And he didn't know.

"Please let me in! now more than ever! My friend is in there! He will get caught….he needs my help!"

"_Who used it..."_

Allen watched the rain fall from the doorway. No sense in getting out of it, he was already soaked to the bone. But, somehow, this small alcove in the lonely, forgotten street had called to him. He reached up to touch the bandage over his eye, tugging at the damp water-darkened fabric. He felt so exposed without his curse to use. Kind of ironic. Allen leaned against the cold concrete wall, and let his memories overtake him. the ones that he had been running from for the longest-or was it shortest-time.

"Kanda, do you have something against parasite types?"

"Hmph."

"Kanda……..oh, well. I know the mood you're in. Your assignment go badly?"

"Hmph."

"Heh. It's like learning a different language. Kanda-tongue. I'm becoming pretty good at understanding, but I still can't quite speak it. But, still. I need kicks from somewhere. There aren't any interesting stories around here, except the latest gossip about what Komui has in his experiment rooms this time."

"You never know who might leave one day and come back in a box."

"Eh? Kanda? Oh…..did one of your supporters…."

"Yeah…..he was just a minor one. No big deal."

"I don't agree. No matter what a person does, they're always worth it. And it's okay to be sad."

"Hmph."

"Kanda-tongue again. Look, every ones' assignments go bad once in a while. Take some time off-"

"DON'T frickin' patronize me!"

"_Never..."_

"Please!" Rinali shrieked, ignoring her raw, bleeding hands. "He needs my…..help….." With all her might, she beat on the gate, putting every ounce of rage and fury that had been cooped up in her into one last effort. The gate held. Rinali sank to the ground.

"Why, Brother?"

"What are you doing, Rinali? Your poor hands….."The small black golem floating beside her shoulder emitted Komui's worried voice.

"I DON'T care about my hands! Did you hear what he said??? Allen is in there, and-"

"Look, Rinali, there's nothing we can do right now. I heard what the guard said. If it was true, then there's even less we can do."

"But-"

"No buts, Rinali. As your superior, I order you not to go into that town! Furthermore, you may not engage your boots at any time! We are sending someone there right now. Again, if what the guard said is true, it is too large a risk to open those gates! Even…..for Allen."

"Why…..? Why, why, why, why, WHYYYYYYY?!?!?! I miss him. I don't want to lose anyone else….what will happen to Allen, then?"

"Look, I already said I sent someone-" Komui's voice cracked with grief "You'll just have to wait three….days….."

"But, by then he'll….Allen'll….be….." Rinali choked on her whispered words, to filled with grief and frustration to utter the last word. 'Dead.'

The gatekeeper's confused face poked above the wall. "What's goin' on here?" Rinali rose to her feet, ignoring the mud saturating her uniform.

"Lock those gates, and keep them locked. We're sending help as fast as we can. One of our agents is already inside-" Rinali's voice grew shrill with strain, "He'll do what he can…..but you have to keep those gates locked!"

"Who says I can trust you?" The gatekeeper sniffed in suspicion.

"I am from the Black Order, a special branch of the Vatican. This is my job. Who will you trust if you don't trust me?" Rinali glared upwards, some of her usual assurance restored in the knowledge of the fact that she was correct. The gatekeeper gulped.

"I wasn't aware that the situation was that bad. What can I do?"

"Find our operative, if you can. He should be wearing a uniform with a cross on the shoulder like mine." And Rinali turned a corner of her rain slip to show the silver and white embroidery. "But, the plain truth is……he is incapacitated right now. I suggest you call a curfew, and make sure everyone stays inside their houses. We'll have a capable operative in there within three days." The gatekeeper swallowed, and nodded, leaving the walk above the gate empty, and dark. The rain poured down, and Rinali's gave dropped back to the ground. She sank down again, and hugged her knees tight to her. A capable operative……

"_...Saw it."_

"_What is it?"_

Ooh, and Ahh at the suspense! Yay! So, please tell me how you like it. Should I continue it? I just got into D.Grayman, so I've only read to chapter 69, so feel free to correct me. You will have to review if you want to hear more of the story, though. Hehehe. I made it as hard as possible not to want to read more. But maybe it's not very good? Please tell me. I am sorry that it's so confusing, but the second chapter should explain it all pretty well. I want a kitty cat. They don't slobber like dogs do, and they can be extremely friendly. It's true, my mom's friend has three cats, and two of them will randomly come jump on your lap, and fall asleep. It is soooooo cute! So I want a cat. Mebbie for my birthday? Oh, well. I'll survive with my rabbit for now. But it is hard to sleep, knowing clowns will eat me. Dang hard. Like long term homework projects (some, anyway)

Lots of Luvs, AllE K.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I LUV YA'LL WHO REVIEWED!!!**_

Here we go. Another chapter. Sorry this one is so short. My real life is catching up to me. Haha. All credit of D.Grayman to Hoshino Katsura. My original characters to me. Enjoy. The answer to the riddle is in this one. And yes, I killed him. if you don't find it, you aren't paying enough attention. Don't hurt me for killing him. at least I haven't killed Allen yet. Should I ? do tell in you MANY reviews. Thanks to everyong who reviewed the previous chapter, you were all very supportive, and nice about how randomly and confusingly I write. Sorry bout that. I'm doing my best to improve.

The Dark

Chapter Two

_The one who made it_

_Didn't want it_

_The one who bought it_

_Didn't need it_

_The one who used it_

_Never saw it._

_What is it?_

_He he he. Simple humans are so slow._

_That's what makes them entertaining to watch._

_I don't like things that aren't entertaining._

_Does that make me a bad person?_

_I hope you don't say yes._

_I wouldn't find that entertaining._

Allen gazed listlessly out at the pouring rain, watching the small clouds of his breath slowly disperse swallowed by the darkening storm._ Better get back to the Inn, _he thought. No sense getting a chill on top of my other injuries.

_You don't give a cent if you catch a chill, not from what I remember. A whole glacier wouldn't bother you._

_Nonsense. I'm just being logical, a normal trait for me. My agenda is not to catch a painful cold. _

_Sure didn't seem that way the day Kanda's crew came back. I swear you actually screamed at Komui to 'go to hell' when he told you to come inside and clean up. You just sat there in the mud and blood and rain. Sat there, holding onto his body like it was a life raft in a never ending sea._

_That's...that's true. It was raining that day too, wasn't it?_

_Ahhg! There I go again, talking to myself. I need to get inside, before I go completely insane. _Allen blinked to clear his eyes of the memories that constantly clouded them._ He _shoved his shoulder backwards into the concrete wall, propelling himself slowly out onto the water laden street. Tripping over his feet, he stumbled twice, then regained his balance, and splashed off, too lost in thought to avoid even the deepest puddles. The sounds of his wet footfall were drowned out in the roar of the rain.

_Ha. Well, what do you think it is?_

_You should be able to guess by now._

Rinali pulled her knees closer to her chest, setting her lips in an obstinant line. "Please, Rinali? It's dangerous for any exorcist near there. You've got innocence-it's like a taunt in their face. No matter how fast you can run….God, why don't you ever listen to me?" The plaintive voice coming from the hovering golem trailed off.

"I'm not leaving until Allen comes out." With a dejected whir, the golem turned it's front upward, scanning the solid village wall.

"Dammit, Rinlai! We've got someone on their way, so why won't you just go to the next village along that road and buy yourself a decent meal? Just because your friend is in danger….you've got no right to starve yourself." The little black golem whizzed about distractedly, reflecting it's master's feelings. "Look, Rinali,…."

"I'm not leaving! I'll set up a tent or something. You can just go have fun playing God, and wrecking people's lives with your stupid science group!" Komui's voice was momentarily silent, a testimony to his shock. Rinali never got this angry. Sure, she had her bad moods, but there was something icily unfamiliar about her voice this time. Back at headquarters, Komui bowed his head, seething with frustration. She was going to get herself killed!

"Fine, then. You just sit there and wait! Go ahead and endanger your life, _just to see_ _some stupid kid's corpse!!!" _With a furious gasp, Rinali leaned in close to the golem, and took a deep breath.

"**_DON'T YOU SAY TO ME THAT HE'S GOING TO DIE, YOU POMPUS JERK!"_**

_Still haven't got it, have you?_

Allen stumbled down the street, not realizing where he was going. The roads were like a never ending maze. Normally he would be okay, he could control his talent for getting lost if he focused, but today was not normal. Not in the least. The rain beat down washing the cobblestones clean, but for Allen, it only brought back unpleasant memories. He trudged onward, squinting into the gray curtain the rain made of the world. Some where he had taken a wrong turn. He thought it was back at the intersection with the old rust covered statue that he had walked strait into. He must be near the south end of town by now, from what he remembered, but other than that, he had no idea.

Suddenly, a bolt of pain split his head. Allen fell to the ground, writhing, and clutching at his bandaged eye. Slowly, rocking back and forth in the thin mud, he curled into a small ball. The cold rain pounded down, as the pain gradually subsided, leaving Allen lying on the dirty cobblestones, panting and shivering.

_Damn. So much for not catching a cold. But I have to get inside before my eye starts to act up again. _Allen squinted around the dark street, slowly rising to his feet. There were no promising buildings. Apparently he had found his way to the bad part of town. All the buildings were run down, and the rain penetrated through partially caved roofs, and ran along the ground floors and out through open front doors. With a rising dread, Allen wondered if he would be safe in this part of town. He was wearing the black order uniform, with a silver brooch, and no matter how muddy and wet he had just gotten, the high quality material it was made of flew like a flag. Here was some rich kid to steal from, and then knock off before he could tell. Hugging his shoulders, Allen slowly traversed the intersecting streets where he had collapsed, trying to find somewhere he could hide. He was in no position to fight akuma, or even people. With his eye acting up, he was completely helpless.

Only out of luck (or maybe bad luck) did he stumble into the old where house, at the end of a alley surrounded by broken down and rotten wood fences. Gratefully, but with a sore spot on his leg from the collision, he squeezed between it and the adjacent building, looking for an opening. Feeling along the wall, he stumbled into a rotten board, and pushed, collapsing it inward. _Here we go._

_It_ _really is quite obvious._

Rinali shivered, and, pulling her cloak tighter around her ears, shoved another peg into the ground.

"Darn, it still might blow away." She said, spitting out the hair that blew into her mouth with the rain when she talked. Putting her hands on her hips, she stomped her foot into the peg, trying to fix her regulation water proof tent closer to the ground. The black communication golem lay in a forlorn little pile where she had kicked it. "Prolly shouldna' done that. Now I have no way to talk to them. It'll take a while for another one to fly out, especially in this storm." Rinali wiped her muddy hands on he sides of her cloak, and crouched down next to her necessities bag, searching around for a food bar.

Sitting in her tent, munching on dehydrated disgustingness, Rinali tried to wipe her eyes dry, but for some reason the rain wouldn't go away. It hadn't since Komui had said with such certainty '_just to see some stupid kid's corpse.' _ Allen was probably not coming back. Like Kanda. Like almost everyone Rinali had come to love. _If this keeps up, big brother is next_. Rinali tried once again to clear her eyes of the water that wouldn't seem to go away.

She didn't want Allen to…to die. But, what chance did he have if his opponent was a….

_Ha, seriously._

Allen stumbled through, feeling the rotting boards resistance give way. The ware house was dark, damp, and moldy. Allen began to shrug out of his sopping cloak, but stopped suddenly. He could feel a presence here that was like nothing he had felt before…..except…it was similar to that time with Miranda….

"_I've been waiting for you, Allen Walker. You have been very entertaining."_

_Stupid. What else, a Coffin._

Rinali wiped her eyes again. What chance did he have against a Noah?

There ya'll go, another installment of the utterly confusing and random. Tell me, dear readers, wether I should make the next chapter all gore and blood? I really feel quite in the mood. Hehe. You must review. I don't know if I should have answered the riddle in this chapter, but oh well. Maybe I'll find another one. But that would be stupid. Thanks very much to the website that gave me the riddle, I can't remember the name. I don't think I will be able to update for a while, so savor while it lasts. Even though it's a terribly short chapter. I'm doing more about my villain the next chapter, so it'll be lotsa flashbacks. Hopefully that will make it less confusing, but if you have tips about how to make it simpler for me, please let me know. Thanks.

Luvs, and lotsa huggles,

AllE K. _ertaining. i alker. you hing he had felt before...e way. The ware house was dark, damp, and moldy. Ae rain_her mouth with the rain when she talked. Putting her hands on her hips, she st

round the dark street, slowly rising to his feet. There were no promising buildings. apparently Slowly, rockin


	3. Chapter 3

AN: AH! WAHAHAHA! ANOTHER CHAPTER!

where have i been, you ask? what have i been doing? YOU SHALL NEVER KNOW! XD unless you read this and then the end author's note.

forge on, if you be brave of heart!

D.Gray-man characters belong to the people they belong to, me not being one of them. the writing here is mine, however.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark

Chapter Three

_When you laugh at something...do you ever consider the pain it's causing someone else?_

Rinali rocked backward in the confined space, the smelly canvas of the tent pressing in on her, her breathing quick and shallow. It was beginning to darken outside, but she doubted she would sleep a wink. She waited, knowing help would take days to arrive, and, at the same time, trying to convince herself it would get there in the next minute. _If only...if only Kanda_- she forced herself to think it-_if only Kanda had come back from that mission._

Allen groaned, feeling a sudden stab of pain through his left eye, reminding him of his sorry condition, and that his eye was still trying to function, trying to warn him. He peered into the darkness ahead with his good eye, breathing deeply to fight the pain.

"Oh, youh dhon't have to be afraid. Asss long as you amuse me. And, you know, you arrre a verry amusing young man."

Allen stumbled backward, as a woman emerged fromt he shadows. No, more like the shadows _withdrew_ from her. She did not move, yet Allen watched the rags of darkness slide away from her like thick oil on water.

The woman stood about five foot six. Her hair, long, curly, and unweildly, was tamed with a blood red silk scarf, and she wore a multi-layered, gypsy style skirt of light red, blood red, off white, and a deep maroon that had a rust colored tinge. Another silk scarf girdled her waist, and a revealing black blouse was draped across shapely shoulders. But her eyes, oh, they were magnificent. A deep, liquid brown in shadow, they sparkled gold when the twilight snuck in, except for her inky black pupils which reflected no light at all. Those were deep, magnetic, and glinting with vengeful delight.

Allen blinked, extricating himself from her eyes' effect. He staggered backward again, his momentarily calmed heartbeat running jagged needles through his chest once more. She stepped forward, her skirt's rustling whispers the cries of despereate voices. With a slow, casual motion, she brushed a wisp of hair from her face, pilling her head-scarf out of place, revealing her forehead. The malicious glee in her eyes curled into her lips as well, as she read Allen's shocked expression.

"Y-You're a Noah?!" He breathed, panick rising as he stared at the strange, cross shaped scars marching across her dark forehead.

"Well, eets lovely to be rrecognized sso ssoon." she continued smiling, and ran her tongue around her teeth, an almost feral grin twisting her features. "Allen Walkerrr..." She purred, "don't we have ssome _delicious_ planss forr you." She delivered all her 'R's with a roll of the tongue, as if tasting each syllable, making sure it met with her standards for perfection. Allen felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, and his eye gave another pointed twinge of warning. The young excorcist gelt like he was a mouse in the claws of a stunningly cruel and cunning cat, the type that loved to play with their food before killing it.

Allen's eyes snapped wide as a sudden realization struck him. The white haired boy started to take a step backwards, his eyes racing their way around the abandoned building, desperately searching for the posse of akima he _knew_ would be there. Suddenly, in a rustle of silk and shadow, the Noah was behind him. He felt her perfect red fingernails prick his shoulders in warning, and froze.

"Ahhm so sorrry, but rreally, Allen, it would be seemply unssporrting of you to leaf before i introduce mahself." Allen flinched as her breath rustled his hair, and the strong smell of iron-_blood_-permeated the air.

"I don't speak with you freaks." The excorcist hissed, choking on his caution, and the smell. "I won't work with you, if that's what you want! Why not just kill me now. Get it over with."

Blood colored nails danced their way up his shoulder, to rest across his throat, their alternating movements those of a vengeful spider.

"Perrrhapss...eet _is_ tempting...but no. Allen, you _weel_ work _forrr_ uss. Eet weel be mah plea-sure. Especially seence you arre so energetic. To watch you writhe...oh, but it weel keep me amused."

Allen shivered in spite of himself. _Was this what it was like for Kanda? for all those others?_ All the cadavers Allen had 'met' were paintings of gruesome, fearful death. No peace. No calm. The young excorcist could understand now where those expressions of terror were born. He could feel his heart racing, trying to pound its way out of his chest. He could feel the prickle in his good eye, lids pulled back in high adrenaline, desperately trying to turn behind him, to get a beat on his attacker. He could feel his breath coming in shallow fasps, and was all too aware of long finger nails-_no, claws_-digging almost playfully into the hollow behind his collarbone.

"I-" Allen began, desperate to find a way out. He didn't know if he wanted to join Kanda and all the others, and if he did, this would be a _perfect_ opportunity...but he'd made a promise. He had to _try_. "Look, I don't know what it is you want exactly, b-but if it's for me to 'work' for you, don't you have to let me go, and then...er...ask?" The silver haired boy breathed, trying not to struggle. Any movement on his part might be deadly. His eye burned continually now.

"Mmm, verry good, Allen. But, you ssee, I _don't_ have to ah...ask you, rreally. I just need that darrk haired girrl from thee front gate to come join usss in here, and then-" A sudden commotion erupted outside in the street, cutting off the woman's speech. Allen felt his captor freeze momentarily, as her muscles tensed. Then rotten boards ripped open, and gray light poured in. In a swish of startled silk, and a waft of blood-flavoured air, she was gone.

Allen nearly gasped his releif, but suddenly the fire in his eye was back, with a vengeance, as pain lanced through his head. His sigh became a strangled cry of anguish. _Lord, it burns! Oh GOD it burns! please make it stop..._The young excorcist fell to his knees, and curled in a ball of agony, desperate fingers clutching and tearing at his bandages. _It burns! Oh I am such a wimp today, but it burns! there's acid in my eye!_ Allen rocked from side to side, biting nearly through his lip to keep from screaming. And then, all in an instant, the pain died down. What had been a raging fire now merely spottered little sparks of pain.

Allen looked up, vision swimming, into the leering, gap toothed grin of a dirty and threatening character, surrounded by a large group of more street veterans of all ages._ Oh great..._

"Hey there, boy. My, ain't you gotta pretty face on ya! Even prettier than them silver buttons on that nice coat." The leer took on a slightly lascivious side, and the man rached down to finger the top button on Allen's coat. The excorcist noted vaguely the shifting of the group behind their leader, mostly in anticipation, save for one redhead, whose horrified aversion showed plainly. "Yeah, I'm thinkin I will keep ya as well as that coat. Though some separation may be needed 'tween the two."

Allen's good eye widened at the implications, and then he felt his expression morph into a glare of hatred and disgust. _How DARE they?! _Working up a good wad of spittle, and let fly, right into his accoster's face.

A bellow of rage, and a hefty cuff to the head, and Allen's eye acted up once again, tearing his head apart as he reeled from the blow. The boy barely noticed as he was hoisted up, and dragged out of the dilapidated building. From one bad fate, to another-and the haze of pain enveloping him prevented him from doing anything about it. _God damn EYE! You'r supposed to help, not get me in worsh crap! _ Allen felt a buzzing building in his nerves, the combination of fear, anger, pain, and confuzion too much for his brain to cope with.

Allen wondered if he didn't deserve all this...and then everything went black.

From high in the decomposing rafters, well away from the gray, dusky light, a pair of dark eyes watch the excorcist's limp form as it was towed outside. Perched beside the woman, a small boy cocked his head inquisitively, the quiet whir of gears accompanying the movement.

"They mere-ly suprrissed me." The woman assured it. "Allen Walkerrr...you really arre prroving _quite_ interesting..." She licked her lips, intent, unaware of the flash of jealousy kindled impossibly in the mechanical eyes of the akuma next to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reading this, i find what she says to be disturbing and...well, anyways, i just want to assure you IT'S NOT MEANT IN _THAT_ WAY! it's perfectly harmless...well, not that, but the 'plans' she has for him do NOT involve generic fanfictiony elements...such as porn...she wants to kill him, not smex him up. -.- hope you didn't take that wrong.

ANYWAYS.

i'm really sorry about not updating in sooo long... :) it's been really busy for me (life, i mean) school, and dance, and school, and dance, and drawing, and dance, and my TWO writing classes, and dance, and school, and drawing...so yeah. also, i got bored with D.Gray-man (please smack me for this...i ADORE THIS SERIES! when you stay up all night reading it online though...it can have a bad affect!) but now...i'm back, and as obsessed as EVAR! XD

okay, pplz...tell me what you think.

do i put pairings in here? if so, should they all be straight, or can i have some generic fanfictiony fun?

i AM sure this will STAY rated teen. NO PORN EVAR. NOT HAPPENING. EVEN IF YOU BEG. EVEN IF YOU BUY ME PLUSHIES. EVEN IF YOU HAND ME MIYAVI-...wait a minute...get me miyavi...and i would give you ANYTHING...but, otherwise; NO NASTIES.

luvs, AllE K.

R&R!


End file.
